CATS: The adventures of the Jellical Clan
by Station Square Guardian
Summary: A misterious teenager appears in London, and he is going to help Munkstrap and the rest of the jellical's in their attempt to stop Macavity, the Napoleon of Crime. But is he what he appears to be?


Before I start this story, I want to explain to you how the idea for this story has born. After seeing "CATS" on the theatre (about 7 or 8 times) and many more on my DVD, I decided that I had to write a story about the musical, but in a way that nobody else had done before. I don't own the characters from CATS, except the two human characters named Johnny and Emma, and Macavity´s minions. The story is only one of many that I am going to write, so stay focused and be ready for more adventures.

But enough with this cheap talk, let's get started with this, alright?

P.S. The story will begin not with the Jellical Cats, but they will appear on chapter 3 or chapter 4, so don't worry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The arrival

London…for those who live there it's only a city as many others. For those who visit it is an amazing city, filled with gardens, museums, theatres… and of course, home of the British Royal Family, in Buckingham Palace, the most famous monarchy in the entire world.

But, none of these reasons are the real reason why João Charneca, commonly named Johnny arrived in town. He's only in a London a couple hours, and he doesn't like it. It's too polluted, too noisy, and too dirty, in few words, a horrible place. He doesn't like the city, but he is there to do a thing that is needed to do. Riding on a taxi, this one stops in front of a real estate office. This one looked quite old, but fashioned in a certain way.

Getting out of the taxi, he asks the driver how much he owned him.

It's 13 pounds and seven cents, my dear boy. – said the taxi driver.

Johnny stayed in front of the real estate office, looking inside of it, as the taxi that brought him since the airport, went away. Right next to the real state office, was a garden. It looked a little creepy; because it was winter and the trees didn't have any leafs to protect their brunches, making them similar with a pair of spooky skeletons, raising their bones to the sky, like in a horror movie from the 70's.

Inside the small state office, were two persons, a man and a woman. The man was about 30 years old, brown hair and brown eyes; he had a blue suit dressed with a red tie. The woman was about 32 years old, blonde and green eyes; she had a grey skirt and a green shirt.

When Johnny entered the office, the man said:

Good afternoon, sir! Ralph Dent, at your service, and this here is mine associate Joan Walters… how can we help you, Mr.…

Charneca. João Chanreca… But you can call me Johnny.

Yes, we talked with your father a couple of days ago, and we were expecting your visit to our real estate office. He told us that you were coming here to study, but also to take care of a couple of family businesses, and he wanted us to help you finding a house. But, please, sit down… you must be tired of your trip.

Indeed, I am. But, let us get to business, shall we Mr. Dent? – said Johnny, taking his seat. – I don't really know what my father said to you, but I am here to possess a property that belongs to my family for at least four generations. A mansion that is located in the centre of London.

Suddenly, the man's face turned almost white. Johnny didn't know why he became like that. It looked like he just had seen a ghost or a creature from the underworld. The woman was also frightened, or at least that was what it looked like.

You mean the mansion that your great great-grandfather built when he came to England in the middle 19th century? – asked Ralph

Yes, the mansion as a name but I don't remember him, right know. I think it was Jel… something…

You mean the Jellicle Mansion? – asked Joan

Yes, that's the name of the mansion. Can I see her; I mean I came here to purchase her, so I think I can see her, right?

Of course, sir, but are you sure that you want to purchase the mansion?

The man's face was now even whiter than a few seconds ago. Johnny recognized the expression o his face… it was fear, pure fear. The kind of fear that people only see on horror movies, like Resident Evil, Nightmare on Elm Street or Silent Hill, or when they see Teletubbies(this one is a joke, I respect the people who made this show, but I have to admit, they scare anybody sometimes). Not knowing what we should answer, he said:

Why of course, why wouldn't I want to purchase the house that belongs to my family?

Because the mansion is haunted…

The teenager didn't expect that answer, especially from a guy who worked on real state office. At first, it was a shock hearing that, but a few seconds later that shock was substituted by laughter.

Haunted? For God sake's, do you think I believe in ghosts and ghouls? Oh my God, I don't know where you learned to be so funny, but your British humour is funnier than I would expect. – said Johnny will he burst with laughter.

But we aren't joking, the mansion is really haunted. – said Joan

Right, if that house is haunted, than I am Jennifer Tilly, eh, eh, eh! Listen I don't care about ghosts, just take me to the mansion, ok? – answer Johnny while he tried to stop the laughter.

Very well, you are the boss. We will go on my car, but I am warning you, that house is very spooky and is cursed. – said Joan while she picked a couple of documents and the car's keys.


End file.
